Almost any desk has some type of organizer to separate and catagorize items needed to perform the functions of the user. Additionally, some sort of device is present that manages work flow and messages. Of course, some of the prior art devices are so large and complex that the usable desk space is reduced.
Desktop organizer assemblies are very popular in today's business environment and are used to provide additional storage areas by which people can sort and store documents and other items. One type of organizer assembly that has become popular is a multi-tray organizer assembly in which a plurality of trays are stacked one on top of the other in a compact vertical arrangement. Vertically stacked multi-tray organizers provide the user with a plurality of trays for storing different categories of documents, with each of the trays being easily assessible due to the vertical stacked nature of the trays.
Most vertically stacked multi-tray organizer assemblies suffer from drawbacks including the use of an integrated structure where the trays are provided in one piece with the frame of the assembly. This reduces the flexibility of the assembly since the user cannot remove or replace any of the trays, and the user cannot add additional trays and may present a problem in reaching items within the trays.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,193 discloses a static stand with message clips, note pads, calendar, and a small turn-table for notes. Because the various elements are spaced about the stand, it requires a large area of desk space and a long reach by the user. The stand is disclosed as a device helpful in prioritizing needed actions.
U.S. Pat. No. 321,011, issued to Blossom, shows another static organizer with several receptacles for different sized articles and a rack for larger parcels or files.
Other similar desk sets are disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,614 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,405. These devices are useful in collecting items and reducing desk-top clutter.
What is needed in the art is an organizer that can be used to receive various items, prioritize responses, reduce the amount of working space occupied by the organizer but keep everything within conveniently easy reach.